villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - K'as
Proposal written by Users Afraid. *Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867637 This is the first time i post here to do a proposal, i've readed the rules so i know what to do. Tonight i want to propose a big but very unknown baddie, that's K'as from the mexican comedy-adventure animated film Nikté. He has a page on the wikia so feel free to check it. Let me start with this bastard: Who's he? K'as is the main villain of the movie. He is the great lord of a fictional olmec seetlement called Kuchil. He is viewed as an highly respected character among the people in Yokan for being one of the most powerful great lords in all Hule Country, very feared for his extremely thought personality against his enemies (that gained him the name Dreadful Mr. K'as). However, very few are aware from his true colors, that he hides to all his people and is only shown to all those that are close to him Character Traits K'as is the embodiment of greed. He's smart and knows exactly how to do his moves, that gained him the place in the power that he has. However, he always wants more and more, and is determined to sacrifice everything he has to get what he wants. He pretends very well that he cares about people and that all of his actions are for the greater good, but this is all a facade to make everyone believe he is the great leader he pretends to be. All of his actions are for himself and anyone else. However, even if he has an high ego, K'as is not stupid and knows very well when someone shows more power than him. If that's the case, he fakes alliance until he uses them enough for his dreadful actions. Heinous Standards At first, K'as is seen as the generic villain that prefers to use henchmen to do the work. Yes, K'as is non-action, but his sociopath tendencies show how atrocious he really is. He doesn't only fake a kind personality against his people and henchmen, but also to his own blood. The reason what i really hated him is how he betrayed his own son Tanké to get what he wants. Tanké, despite being the prince of Kuchil, he always felt non loved and underestimated by his father. When Tanké finally found the opportunity to prove worthy to his father and maybe shown some love and respect for him, he found that he was only being used all the time by his own father and death was waiting for him at the end for the road (K'as sold his soul to a dark being). There are other villains in the film, such as X'tabay and Tak Nohoch (this one being created by K'as as a genocide weapon) but the thing that makes Ka's more fearful than them is because he is a human, he knows how his actions affect people but he simply doesn't care, unlike X'tabay who is an evil spirit and Tak Nohoch who is more like a rogue predator. Moral Event Horizon K'as crossed the Event Horizon two times. By betraying and corrupting his own son, and creating a being that killed millions of people, that he later attempted to use for conquering. Individual Capability K'as uses every of his resources to accomplish his ultimate goal: Corrupt Nikté and get the Divine Flower. He summoned a god (X'tabay) just to corrupt the girl and send several of his henchmen and monsters to find her, not to mention Tanké. His greatest weapon is black magic: he creates monsters to accomplish his goals as well as terrorize Kuchil to prevend his people to tell his true nature to the world. Moral Agency As said before, K'as knows how his actions hurt people but he doesn't give a damn about that. Until he gets more, he is okay with himself. He sees his own people and creations as disposable tools that he can replace anytime. Only Individuals K'as is physically weak, so he can't do all dirty work by his own. His deadliest weapon it's not only magic, but his mind. His monsters are mindless creatures that will serve him no matter what, and all the man that follow him are forced for the fear that what can happen to them if they disobey, so we can say he is an only individual. No Redeeming Qualities No, and absolutely not. K'as actions may be seen as respectful to the people of Hule Country, but only the people of Kuchil and his henchmen knows how selfish and crude this tyrant is. No Sympathy Absolutely not. K'as has absolutely no excuse for his doings, and is drived completely by his own greed and ego. Screen Time As being non-action, don't expect seeing K'as cutting someone in half with his magic or something like that, his worst actions is how manipulative and crude he is with his people, specially with Tanké. Worst Even if Tak Nohoch or X'tabay are more powerful than him, K'as is the one with the heaviest importance in the plot. He created Tak Nohoch, that is merely the sole reason for the movie plot to exist. He is always shown as someone you will always hate and you want to die every time, unlike Tak Nohoch that has no personality or X'tabay who is practically amoral. Story Type The movie is full of silly jokes and moments that prove to be more comedic than adventure. K'as is the only character in the movie that is depicted seriously, everytime he appears on screen all jokes get completely erased and gets to the adventure part. The movie doesn't has problems in showing deaths, but in general he is the only character whose personality is dark enough to be depicted as a game changer. He has several traits that should be checked but for me, K'as is a bastard that got what he deserved and has no respect to other life what so ever, but, what do you think? Is he a big YES or a hell-naw? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals